


Back and Repeat

by MerlinDK99



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe The Movie - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Will put more tags as the story continues, back in time, had to make the villain so I could make the story :/, new villain, the villain wants to see Steven suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinDK99/pseuds/MerlinDK99
Summary: Its now been almost two months since everything happened with Spinel, and Steven finally has gotten the time to take a well deserved break from everything.But just as everything is almost back to harmony, someone new has a agenda towards him, but this Villain as something completely new up her sleeves.Now Steven is trapped with this villain, long away from home and his friends and family.But something his definitely wrong because his still on earth and in Beach city.But it looks....older.





	1. Mysterious Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning English is not my first languages, so im sorry for any misspelling ^.^

It was a chill morning in beach city, a low fog was gliding across the grassy hill that had a lighthouse on its top, Steven was sitting on the railing on the very top of the high building.

It was still dark enough that the big light was still on, shining across the ocean helping any lost ships that may be out there, find their way home.

Steven took a long whiff of air, then he holds it for a few seconds before plowing it out again, he looks after the little foggy cloud that the coldness of the air and the warm of his body had created together, with half opened eyes Steven lazy watch the cloud slowly evaporate into nothing.

He shifts his gaze from the spot the little cloud had been and looks out onto the ocean again.

A long yawn escapes his lips, then he lets out a low chuckle.

Maybe I should go back to bed....

A frown follows the thought, he haven’t had any good nights sleep for a couple of months now, all the work with restoring beach city after accident with the doomsday injector and working on completing little homeworld had made him sometimes forget to sleep or when he finally did go to bed his mind couldn’t stop thinking about everything he didn’t do that day.

Steven eyes lands on a group of small boats out on the water.

I should probably take a break...

Stevens eyes narrowed as a shouting star flew across the sky for a split second, maybe he shou-

“STEVEN!”

“AAAAH!” 

Steven jumps as he got scared which makes him lose his balance for a second almost making him fall forwards toward the ground, but gripping the railing fast prevented him for falling down, letting out a relived huff.

That was close.

Even if he had the power to float, they do only work after his emotions...that would mean him being frightened and tired wouldn’t have help one bit with stopping his fall.

Steven turns his head to Ronaldo who had stopped mid step as he had been making his way out the glass door, his expression wrote that he was surprised.

“What?” Steven sigh and jumped up on the railing again, this time keeping his grip on it.

“Nothing”

Ronaldo walks over to stand beside him leading himself again the railing “you okay or.....something?”

He looks back at the ocean, “im find just tired” a cold breeze makes him close the rest of his jacket the hold way to shield him for the coming morning cold.

The sound of another jacket getting sipped closed beside him makes him turn his head back towards Ronaldo, they make eye contact for a split second.

Ronaldo was probably here to look though the telescope.

Steven checks his phone, blinking as the light blinds him for a few seconds.

04:00 AM

“I better go home”

Steven says before jumping of the railing, now more awake and down from his scare, slowly descending towards the ground.

Landing on the soft grass Steven puts his hands in the jackets pockets as he slowly walks down the hill.

————————————————

He walk around beach city for around half an hour before he slowly begins to walk towards the temple slightly humming along with a song he was listening too through his headphones he had put on in the middle of his walk.

Stevens thoughts begins to wander back to around two months ago.

I wonder how Spinel is doing...

He began to smiling 

Maybe I should visit her and the diamonds soon.

Maybe he could stand to be adored like hell from the diamonds, he stops as he realized something.

They are adoring Spinel now, his smile grows, now he could definitely stand being around the diamonds.

Steven is so deep in his thoughts that he almost trips over the big fluffy pink ball that was sleeping just in front of the stairs up to the house.

“Wow! sorry buddy didn’t mean to wake you”

Lion gives a low lazy huff before he moves to lay under the stairs instead, it was definitely to early for the big cat.

“You probably shouldn’t sleep where people go everyday, you know so you don’t get woken up like that again”

Lion stares back at him with a irritated look, Steven chuckles at him before going up the stairs.

“Garnet! Amethyst Pearl! Im home!”

He yells as he closes the door behind him.

Nothing but silence meets him.

Thats weird he was sure one of them was at least home, he takes his phone out of his pocket.

Its now 05:23 AM, thats weird... he looks around, Pearl is always around the house at this hour doing some kind of cleaning.

On cu the door opens behind him.

“Steven!”

Steven spins around in surprise, he thought it had been Pearl..but

“Connie?”

He says before being tackled into a big hug, it takes him a second to react before he hugs her back both with a big goofy grin on there faces, “what are you doing here so early?”

He asks as his eyes lands on the backpack she was carrying.

“Me and Pearl are going to the sky temple for a one on one morning sword training”

Connie ends the hug and looks at him with a concerned expression, 

“but I already told you that last Monday, don’t you remember?”

Steven eyebrows goes up in confusion “y-you did?”

Connie gives him a quick nod.

“Yeah, are you okay? You always remember things like that?”

Steven began to rub his neck nervously “I totally forgot, i-i can’t remember you told me that...”

Connie’s eyes soften “well you did look really tired when i told you..” 

Then her eyes harden and she folds her arms an steps away from him.

“just like you look now, are you getting enough sleep?” 

Steven could feel heat rise to his face “ i-i-i um...wh-why would you think i d-don’t get enough sleep?!” He ends while looking everywhere else in the room than his friend.

His eyes lands on the clock on the wall 

05:30 AM

A sigh escapes him as he looks back at Connie that now had her concerned expression on her face again as she stares at him.

“I should probably try to get a little more sleep before the day begins”

He smiles at her, she gives at relieved smile back at him.

“You should definitely try that” she says as she lightly and playfully hits his right arm before going over to the coffee table to sit her backpack down opening it to get things ready for her day ahead, “ And you should definitely take a break, you really look like you need one” she says as she looks up and watches him slowly climb the stairs to his room.

“Way ahead if you, I’m thinking about telling the gems tonight, so i can get the weekend to relax”

“They have been trying to get you too do that for weeks now!”

“I know!”

He ends as he spreads his arms out in a dramatic manner, getting him a soft giggle from the girl below the stairs.

“Well maybe you should listen too them more then!”

He sighs for what felt like the 20th time today 

(mind you it Is still morning)

“Yeah i know its just i had a lot on my plate the last month, like helping to rebuild the city, and help finish little homeworld”

He closes his eye 

“Going on space missions” he moans

He looks back at Connie thats now sitting on the couch with a sad smile.

“You know...leader stuff”

The silence is a comfortable one, while they just look at each other.

“You should get some sleep Steven”

Connie gets up goes to open the door to the bathroom, looking back at him giving him a small nod before closing the door after herself.

He lets out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding and begins to walk the rest of the way to his room, each one of his steps gets heavier and heavier before he lets himself fall down on his big comfortable fluffy bed.

Throwing his sandals of his feet and laying his phone on the bed table before crawling under the covers still fully clothed.

Yawning loudly before closing his yes as he moves to lay on his side.

Sleep comes faster than ever and everything goes dark.

—————————————  
#%^*•£*~|€+*%#\~<,?•*^>•_=<  
—————————————

A high pitched laughter echoes through his mind, Steven lets out a startled gasp in surprise, all he see is pitch black emptiness around him a few small blinking lights cross his vision randomly now and then.

His floating.

“Where am i?” 

The laughing starts again.

whats going on.

He try’s too look around to see where it’s coming from, who it’s coming from.

“Aaw would you look at that!?”

“W-wha- whos there!”

He sees something fly by him, a shiver goes down his spine as the hairs on the back of his neck rises.

“oooh!!! Isn’t that just funny the great son of a diamond sounds.....scared”

The voice said in a taunting manner before it giggles.

A cold wind blows hard on Stevens face making him have to close his eyes for a split second, before opening them again.

He makes eye contact with a set of cyan blue eyes, he makes a yelp of surprise that makes him flinch away, but he doesn’t get far before a hand roughly grabs his chine and pulls him closer to the other again.

He makes a hissing sound from the pain as the strong grip increases against his chine, his confused whats going on where is he, he only remember going to bed...is this a dream?

If so then he shouldn’t feel the pain his experiencing right now..right?

“Aw how cute!”

The stranger pulls away, still holding a firm grip on his chine as it giggles.

“I thought you could recognize a gem for a miles way, and here i am right up in your little squishy organic face”

She pulls him right up to her again.

Stevens eyes widen in surprise, with a swift motion he frees himself from the others grip, rubbing his now sour chine as he floats a little bit away making a distance between them.

The supposed gem erupts in a high pitch laugh, she holds a hand over her stomach she was clearly having a great time, her mouth opens showing her two canine like front teeth’s to him. 

Steven narrows his eyes as he finally can get a good look at her.

The first thing he pays attention too is the long light blue hair, it looks like sapphires but its longer than his friends’s hair, and its almost hidden the others hold face just like a curtains would cover a window, she has a dress like a Sapphire too, but heres is more crazy looking.

He sees the gemstone next, but only for a second as its placed on the gems forehead, the hair that had covered it blew away, revealing a half moon shaped gem its pointy ends facing upwards, its placed on the head makes it look like she has a set of sharp horns.

“Who are you!”

The gem keeps laughing.

“Answer me!”

Then the laughing stops, and she stared at him.

“Oh don’t worry... i will”

She said coldly then smiled at him showing her two sharp front teeth again before she jumps towards him, reaching for his face with a claw like hand.

———————————————

Steven jumps up in surprise, resulting in him falling out of bed with a loud thump.

“Ooooww”

He slowly sits up, his body aching all over, he lays a hand on his forehead smoothly rubbing the sour spot where he had made contact with the floor first. 

The sound of someone coming up the stairs makes Steven look up.

“Amethyst?”

Amethyst jumps the rest of the steps up and jogs over to him, and plops herself down in front of him, “jeez dude are you okay?” 

He must have looked like a lost puppy or something because Amethyst looks like she was trying not to smile.

“What?” 

Amethyst smile and gave a short laugh, she puts a hand over her mouth trying to stop herself.

Steven gives her a confused face.

“Oh its just.. its not that im laughing at you falling and hurting yourself” 

she gestures to him, “its just i was listening to this really bass driven song” she began shortly pointing to her headset around her neck before giggling.

“Aaand?” He asked slowly.

Amethyst giggle grew louder “its just the song has a really rocking roll ending”

She stands up began to sing the melody and doing the air guitar thing throwing her head up and down, her hair hitting his face.

“And it ends like, dadaddaaa BOOM!”

She stops and looks down at him again “guess what made it funny”

Steven sits up and leans again the bed, the pain slowly melting away, putting on a thinking expression, he feels the other gem sitting herself down beside him still giggling.

His expression lights up “wait” he looks at his best friend now smiling.

“Thats right!”

Shes still giggling.

“When the song was at the end and the boom think happened i heard you fall out of bed, and i was just like!”

She jumps up and sits on the bed trying to replay the same scene from when she was sitting down stairs, she looks confused around.

“And then all i hear is loud, ooow!”

She lays herself down on the bed laughing.

“Its just it was funny for me because it was sooo perfectly timed, and it sounded so you know fun! ny!”

She puts her arms in the air for dramatic affects.

Steven joins her in giggling away, laying his head down on the mattress, closing his eyes as the giggling slowly stops, half opening his eye and looks up at the roof.

His smile slowly falls as he remembers why he fell out of the bed in the first place, a flash of cyan eyes looking back at him sends a cold chill down his back.

“Dude did you sleep wrong or something?” A cold hand brushed under his left chine.

A loud gasp escapes him as a wave of pain erupts from where the hand had brushed.

“Wow easy there” Steven flinched away putting both of his hands over the spot, his eyes widen from shock.

No that can’t be real

“Ehm..Steven you oka-hey wait!”

Steven jumps up, scaring Amethyst from the fast movement, as he runs down stairs.

Please tell me it was just my imagination playing games with me.

He shouldn’t have felt any pain,  
it was just a dream....right?

But Amethyst saw something, she brushed over the exact spot where...

Steven stops his panicky thoughts as he makes his way down the stairs before jumping over and lands in front of the bathroom door, taking a deep breath as he opens it not noticing the person sitting at the kitchen counter watching him through there visors, as he closed the door after him

—————————————————  
He takes a deep breath before slowly walking over to the big mirror that’s hanging over the sink.

He makes eye contact with his reflection for a second...then he looks down at his hands that was still covering the spot under his chine, he slowly pulls them away.

He feels the color drain from his face, he felt his stomach turn.

From under his left chine leading to half way down his neck is a bluely and purplish bruise in the shape of a slender hand five small red strikes shoots out from it, clearly showing where the nails had scraped to get a hold of the chine.

No....

“Steven?”

It was Amethyst voice.

Steven couldn’t find his voice, he just kept staring at the bruise.

“Yo Stevan, come on”

He keeps staring 

Not again.

“Steven?”

Garnet’s voice echoed around him.

No he had almost just had the incident with Spinel and the giant ejector...

“STEVEN!”

He was gonna take a break, he had just finally decided to take a break.

Someone began banging on the door hard.

His right hand changes to a fist, his other gripes on to it for dear life.

Sound of the front door opens.

“Whats going on here?”

A giggle echoed in his mind

Connie’s voice

“Steven woke up by falling out of bed and he had something on his neck, but he just ran into the bathroom when i asked about!”

Amethyst voice sounded irritated

“And now he wont answer us”

Garnets voice was calmer than Amethysts.

A glint of cyan flickered behind him in the reflection.

“Are you sure he didn’t just need to pee really badly?”

This has to be a dream.

“This isn’t funny Connie!”

He presses his fist again the bruise, a wave of pain crashes over him.

“AMETHYST!”

Pearl voice rang out through the house, everything when silence, before the sound of someone clearing there throat.

Nonononono....

“I am sure theres a totally realistic explanation too all thi-“

“NO!”

A sound of something shattering follows, the shout.

Steven opens his eyes, they widen in shock.

The mirror was cracked into thousands of little and big pieces, his fist firmly placed in the middle of it.

He slowly brings it back towards his chest, a low gasp escapes his lips as he begins to feel the pain from the consequence of is action, his hand was bleeding badly.

“Shit!”

He backs away from the mirror till his back hits the wall behind him, the bathrooms doors handle is rapidly getting togged on.

Another giggle sounds right beside him, he try’s to ignore it.

He can’t hear if their shouting out there, all he hears is a hight pitched static sound.

He try’s too take deep breaths so he can try to get down from what ever happened to him quicker, he almost missed Garnet shouting.

“EVERYONE STAND BACK!”

“Garnet no wai-“

Pearl doesn’t get to finish her warning before the door comes flying of its frame narrowly missing Steven as it collides with the wall and the bathtub on the other side of the room.  
—————————————————


	2. Story Cover update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover, with a sneak peek of the villain, I didn’t try put to much into her design, again only made her so this story could work the way I wanted ^^
> 
> Have a good day/night!!!
> 
> I will update with a new chapter soon...but not too soon ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh what could be happening to poor Steven!!? 
> 
> And who is this mysterious gem?


End file.
